Protecting her
by AmnesiasDescent
Summary: Nothing better than a fish hunting mission with a rare fish species that could possibly get a powerful enemy after you right? Tenten and Temari get sent on a mission to get a special fish with special scales, earning them a spot in a bounty hunter's book. When they sample what he has, Tenten suffers the most. It is up to the Sand Siblings to take care of Tenten until she is better.


Author's note: And here is yet another side project…oh well. Okay guys, the _italicized _words are symbolic and reminiscent of the flashbacks in the story. But I hope you enjoy this beautiful story I am…just making stuff up, but I do hope you enjoy.

Chapter one: A small price to pay for tipping the scales

The mission was long and harsh, but it was all worth it for Tenten. She would be able to go home soon; she'll be able to eat her favorite food: Sesame dumplings. Her problem was that privilege was but one week away. On top of that, it was a mission she had to take from the Kazekage; he had given the mission to her because she knew her way around weapons well.

"_What did you call me in for Gaara? Could I not have gotten a normal mission from Tsunade?" Tenten asked; a puzzled look on her face._

_Gaara just looked at her, and then put his head down. "No actually, I told Tsunade I needed you. Because this mission is within your best strengths; weapons. Now I need you and Temari to go to the land of waves; there is a rare fish that had taken its home there and is attempting to populate-"_

"_Why do you need that so bad? It's only a fish." Tenten cut him off._

"_Because," Temari began, "this fish had bones that contain special ores for weapons that can be even stronger than a normal katana, kunai, or shuriken."_

"_Can I at least get a description of this fish?" Tenten asked, fixing her glance on Gaara._

_Gaara closed his eyes for a moment so as to remember what the fish looked like. "The Daburu Kōseki Sukēru-gyo or the Double ore scaled fish, is about 2 feet and 3 inches in length, it has two sets of scales; each reminiscent of a type of ore. This particular one should have a set of black and orange scales, for obsidian and copper. This is the only time we will be able to retrieve them as it is now the only time they come out."_

_Tenten took down the information on a small notebook that Lee gave her for her birthday last year. "Okay so black and orange, 2 feet and 3 inches in length, and autumn is the only time they appear. Getting this fish, means making more powerful weapons with the ore on their scales. Is all this information correct?"_

_Gaara nodded his head; casting Tenten and Temari off on their mission. Tenten began to jump trees as Temari blasted them with wind so they had a bit of a boost. This was going to be a long mission._

They had reached the land of waves after a whole week of trying to get there. 'At long last' Tenten said to herself, stretching her arms for a moment. Only to be interrupted by a boy asking them what they had come for and who they were. Temari had explained the mission they were given and then gave their names. The boy had told them his name was Inari, and that he would help them as soon as the fish laid their eggs.

"I can promise you, after the next few days, the fish will have laid their eggs. And I can assure you that the Kazekage and Hokage will get what they need." Inari reassured them, smiling.

Temari smiled and thanked Inari for his help. She then looked over at Tenten, who was flipping a shuriken in her fingers, a little bit anxious. Taking into the face that the kunoichi she was assigned this mission with was under stress, Temari took it upon herself to ask Tenten what was wrong.

"Hey Tenten, you okay? You look a little bit worried." She said to her anxious partner. "You doing okay? You look extremely nervous."

"These fish…are so rare…we're going to have the most powerful of enemies after us. And they will attack and kill to get these fish and the scales!"

Temari scoffed at the girl. "Yeah no duh. Tenten don't worry about it okay? We'll be fine and back home to our respective villages soon okay?" She promised, earning a smile from her Kunoichi partner.

After those days of waiting, they had been able to retrieve the fish and eggs that they had been looking for. Now all that was left to report back to Gaara and then both kunoichi could go their separate ways. That was, what they had originally thought. Before a shady man had walked up to them. The man's face was covered by thick layers of his trench coat and hat, Temari and Tenten readied themselves.

"Had over the fish now," he started, voice a low growl. "If you do, I won't have to hurt you. Sound good to you pretty ladies?"

"Like hell we will if you think we're just handing it over!" Temari snapped at the man, her eyes filled with anger of being stopped when the mission technically ended. "I think it's safe to say, Tenten and I are done here and we are just going home. Now move!"

Tenten threw a few explosive kunai, only for the man to have dodged it. Temari used her "Sickling winds" attack, the man dodged again. Weapons and attacks were thrown for the longest time, they were not working as the man only kept dodging the attacks. Tired and worn out, Tenten and Temari leaned against each other for support.

"This guy…" Tenten gasped in air. "What or who is he?"

Tenten ran at the man with full force of the remaining strength left in her body, throwing a kunai at his head; he dodged again, with the exception of the kunai scraping his cheek. Immediately, he threw his counter attack, as he did, he grabbed Tenten by the face and held her high. Temari knew her teammate for this mission was in danger, yet she couldn't say or do anything to help; she was far too tired. The only thing Temari could do, was watch her poor teammate struggle to get free.

The man smirked and held up a small hand sign with his free hand. "My name is Shibito. I am a bounty hunter after these fish. If you are foolish enough to get in my way, you WILL suffer." The hand he was holding Tenten with then began to glow pink. "Memori hakai no jutsu!" He said, dropping Tenten when he was finished.


End file.
